the hollyoaks slash omnibus
by sineadmcdos
Summary: The sixth chapter is up and i'm working on the seventh, still on DarrenCraig at the moment but starting to work the next 'saga' in...
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is an odd little one shot story that I'm expecting to get a bunch of hate reviews… I claim the first Hollyoaks Slash fic ever on fan fiction (if there are others I'm sorry…) Okay the pairing is Darren/Craig. If you no like don't read, but if you wanna hate male I welcome it, it makes me laugh…

Let's begin

"For god's sake Craig get over her! I did it for your own good!" Darren shouted across the small living room and kitchen area.

"Oh so it had nothing to do with your own pleasure!" Craig shouted in a rare hysterics back.

"Just get over it… your better off with out her!" Craig glared at Darren as the older man took a seat on the sofa…

"You think I'm not good enough for her don't you?" Craig spat angrily. Darren's jaw dropped in disbelief at the stupidity of his friend.

"How did you get that? _You're_ the one who's too good for her mate." Darren sighed and broke eye contact, glancing anywhere in the room so he didn't have to look at Craig.

"How do I know you're not just saying that so when I finally give up on her you can make your move?" Craig glared at Darren again then noticed how guilty Darren was looking. "I'm right aren't i? that's why you look guilty… I knew it."

"You're such an idiot." Darren stood up and stormed out of the room. Craig turned to his camera in the picture frame and smiled to himself, he'd soon know what Darren was looking to get out of Him splitting with Darlene. Grinning as he went to the pub front he sat on his own in a booth and opened up his lap top. It didn't take to long for Darren to reappear. First the normally so self secure man glanced around to make sure he was alone before cursing himself. At first Craig found it entertaining, until Darren hit his head on purpose against the wall, he started to get a little scared just about then.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Darren finished and hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Why the hell don't I just say it? He's to good for, I did say that! But I didn't say the rest." Darren slumped in to the chair and held his head in his hands. "Why the hell can't I just tell him that the reason I don't want her with him is because… because I want to be with him…" Craig stared at the screen, unable to speak as he thought about what he'd just heard.

The end

Bwa ha ha ha ha!

Oh by the way this is set sometime after Darlene leaves and maybe after the gay joke thing Craig does…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got a review… I really didn't think I would get one. And to add on top of that one saying they liked it! I feel blessed! Thankies so damn much! I loved it soooooo much I decided to write another chappie just for you!

Let's begin

Darren walked out to the front of the pub, acting cool and nonchalant of course. Craig was sitting at his lap top, still frozen and unable to speak. He saw the approaching Darren and quickly closed down the screen, finally snapped out of his daze.

"Hey… look, I'm sorry, but you are being really stupid about this." Darren took a seat on a small stool across from Craig. Craig found him self staring at Darren, unable to change his gaze. "What? Look I'm apologising okay!" Darren was starting to get angry, back to his normal self in other words.

"Do you mean it?" Craig found him self blurting out, much against his better judgement. Darren just glared at him, very confused yet hoping that wasn't very obvious.

"Mean what? That I'm sorry? Yeah. Of course." Craig suddenly came to his senses and played along pretending that was what he'd meant.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Craig gave a small faint smile and looked away.

"Look, I've said I'm sorry why are you still ignoring me?" Darren was still sounding slightly irritated. Craig didn't look at him, unsure about how he's act if he did. Not wanting to say anything he didn't mean to hurt Darren, or let on that he knew. Darren tried a few more times to get Craig to listen to him but failed every time. Finally giving up he went back to the living room. With out thinking Craig opened his laptop and watched on.

"Shit." Darren cursed quietly as he wore a notch in to the carpet with his constant pacing. "Why does he make my life so bloody difficult? Why don't I just tell him?" Craig sighed, much to his own surprise, at this familiar scene.

"Why doesn't he?" Craig repeated to him self as he closed down the lap top screen…

"Hey little brother." Steff grinned as she walked in to the pub, killing the odd little mood that had created it's self. "What you watching?" She sat down and tried to look at the screen. Craig quickly closed it. "Are you watching porn or somethin?" Steff grinned, slightly unhappy but enjoying the discomfort she was coursing her brother.

"Yeah, that's it." Craig lied, knowing that, in the long run, his lie would turn out easier to explain. "They can't really check ages over the net and all." An other lie, but actually quite true in a lot of cases. Craig had recently decided he was rather good at lying. He'd become quite skilled, or at least those who fell for his annoying tales would probably say that. That or admit that they were fools.

The end… for now!

Well, I don't think it's as good as the first one but I'd love to know what you think! And, as it is now a WIP I will take all kinds of hints and ideas! Yayness! Rand R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm very sorry about the uber big delay I had with this chapter, also it sounds a ickle bit rushed, and such but I'd still love opinions and reviews pwease

…………………………………………………

The memories of what he's heard Darren say ran through his mind, playing over and over, "I want to be with him". Craig repeated to himself, a broken record. Mimicking what Darren had said. If Steff had found out, if she'd seen what he'd been watching it'd all be over. The video of Darren, the one he'd made, god knows why, but he'd made one using clips he'd gotten with his spying. He watched it a lot, a week had passed sense Darren had been 'found out'. Still neither Darren nor Craig confronted each other, Darren not telling his secret, Craig not telling of his knowing the secret.

"Hey Craig." Jack smiled as he walked in to the back room. "Do you mind bussing some tables for me son?" Jack wiped sweat from his forehead; an unseasonably warm day had oddly brought a number of people inside to the pub, after refreshment.

"Can't Darren?" Craig complained, hoping to get out of helping, he didn't much feel like moving.

"He's already out there doing his job," Jack gave Craig an odd glance, noting that usually Craig would've been nearly _happy _to help out. "What's wrong son?" Jack asked, concern lacing his words. "Is it about Darlene again?" Craig scowled at Jack, angry that it had to be brought up, _again_.

"No. I don't know, I just… don't feel like working today." Craig shrugged and turned to look at the T.V. Dr Who re runs, it was always on.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Jack sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa, "But you have no choice." He grabbed Craig's shoulder and jokingly led him towards the front of the pub. "Now go work…" He grinned as he watched Craig shuffle around the seats and tables which seemed to be crawling with hot and sweaty people, occasionally Craig would stop and pick up an empty glass or unused plate to bring it back to the bar. Darren stood behind the bar, unknown to Craig (or at least he thought), he watched the younger man as he worked. Craig did notice Darren staring at him and felt suddenly self conscious, almost like he had when he was around Darlene.

Craig couldn't help but feel confused, why was this bothering him so much? Normally he could dismiss it and pretend it may not have happening, or confronted Darren and shouted at him, telling him he's not exactly his type. Craig ran the scenarios in his mind, what could happen if he did what he thought. One that scared him the most when it came to his mind was telling Darren he liked him, but why would he? Why was he even thinking it? That's what scared Craig, not so much the out come, which all together seemed pretty good, fairly happy, in fact he ran the out come over in his mind many times.

"Are you okay Darren?" Jack asked, noting the spaced look on Darren's face, and the fact that he kept getting drink orders wrong and dropping things.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, rubbing a hand across his head. He felt hot, and a little dizzy.

"Have you been drinking enough water son?" Jack put a hand on Darren's shoulder, steadying the occasionally swaying young man. Darren gave a faint grin then placed a hand on the bar. "Maybe you should sit down." Darren walked in to the living room, slumping down on to the sofa. "I'll get Craig to bring you a drink in a bit, the crowds dying down now so I can spare him." Jack smiled and went back to the bar. A few minutes later Craig appeared carrying a tray with a glass of water, a coke and two bags of bacon razzels. He sat next to Darren on the sofa, neither saying anything, and passed him the water and a bag of crisps. Darren nodded a thank you and drank the water in one breath; Craig stared at him, slightly amused.

"Thirsty?" He joked; taking Darren's empty glass he stood up and walked over to the sink, filling it up. "Do you want an ibuprofen pill thingy?" Craig looked over and saw Darren nod. He opened a draw and dug around until he found a pack that had about three left. He popped two of the 200mg pills in to his hand and carried them and the water back to Darren.

"Thanks Craig." Darren smiled with one quick twitch of the corner of his mouth before putting the pills in his mouth and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

"Darren, can I ask you something?" Craig bit his bottom lip, unable to think what he was actually going to ask.

"Yeah go ahead." Darren sat contented as he munched a bacon razzel.

"Why don't you just tell me? Just tell me what you mean, why you didn't like Darlene?" Craig felt his throat closing up, he couldn't speak any more. Darren had frozen, he turned slowly and stared at Craig. The younger boy was doing whatever he could to avoid eye contact with Darren.

"What do you mean?" Darren stuttered, trying not to let anything show.

"For gods sake Darren, I know!" Craig shouted, looking up in to Darren's eyes, scared and unsure.

End of chapter three

Well? What do you think? What's Darren going to do? Eek a cliff hanger, just like the show its self!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chappie, I'm very thankful for all reviews.

jdshguysregjkbhg

Darren sat alone in his room. His head in his hands as he sat at his desk 'working' on a SU bar poster. What was he meant to say to that? He'd just left the room; he couldn't shake it, a feeling like he'd taken a wrong turn. He knew what Craig meant but had played stupid, why? He didn't even weight to hear what Craig had to say, for all he knew Craig felt the same. If Craig had felt the same he'd just about ruined all chances of anything happening. He sighed and looked around his room, there was a pin board in the corner, it was pasted with pictures of him and his family, but they were mainly him and Craig.

It shocked him how much Craig was effecting him. It scared him to think he was having these feelings for another guy and on top of that they were the strongest ones he'd ever had. It confused him, he wanted to talk to some one about it but had the horrible feeling that they wouldn't understand, and they'd call him a freak. There was a knock at the door, he didn't answer, just turned and stared at the door. The handle creaked and Craig appeared in the door way. Darren opened his mouth to protest Craig's entrance but the younger man entered quickly, not caring what Darren had to say.

"We need to talk." Craig took position leaning against the wall. They stayed where they were for what was a definitely long enough to be classified as an uncomfortable silence. "Fine, I'll start." Craig broke it. "I know how you feel." He paused, "And, well, I'm not sure how I feel. I like you but, I just don't know. I think I may like you more but if I don't you'll get hurt and I don't want that." Craig had rehearsed his speech. But he had expected Darren to say something. Darren looked away, he didn't say anything. He waited until; finally, Craig left the room.

Darren turned to his desk and grabbed his wallet and looked to the window, second floor. He could live the fall quite easily. He turned once more to face his door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, he was thinking that maybe he should just talk to Craig. But that wasn't like him and he knew it. He was a coward, he ran as soon as things got tough. And things were definitely tough. He opened the window, cursing once as it was somewhat hard to open all the way. Down bellow there was a pile of old and empty boxes, very cliché but that's what was there. He sat on the window sill and swung his legs over then let go with his hands and fell. He landed in a sitting position which wasn't exactly great for him but it didn't hurt too much. He got up and ran, he didn't look back, he was running from a potential problem, but also potential answers.

A day later and he still hadn't returned, but no one had noticed he'd even gone. No one had gone in his room. But Frankie was beginning to get worried.

"Jack, Darren hasn't been down to eat in almost a day. Do you think something's wrong?" She asked that evening over dinner; Craig looked up at the mention of Darren's name. He suddenly realised that she was right; he hadn't left the room once.

"Oh, it's probably just a girl problem." Jack smiled as he cut in to his chicken.

"I'll take some food up for him, if you want me to mum." Craig said, trying to sound like he was just trying to be a good son.

"Thank you dear, I'm sure he'll like that." Just as the conversation returned to normal there was a knock at the door. Jack went and opened it, only to find a rather pathetic looking Darren, rain drenched, just sought of staring at his feet.

"When did you go out?" Jack asked, Darren just looked up at him, his face was bloody and he had a black eye and bruises everywhere. "Oh my god, what happened to you son?" Jack led Darren in to the sitting room and sat him down on the couch. Frankie was already raiding the cupboards for bandages and wound cleaners. Craig had just stared; he couldn't believe that he felt so mad. He wanted to kill whoever it was who had done that, to Darren, his Darren.

Later that night Darren was alone in his room again, lying slightly propped up on his bed, watching a DVD on a laptop. His door opened and Craig came on, holding a bag of crisp.

"I thought you might be hungry." Craig smiled faintly, and invited him self to come further in. He went and sat on the bed to watch the DVD. "Darren…" Craig said. Darren turned to look at him; Craig quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Darren's.

The end for now…

Ha ha, the first guy on guy kiss I've ever heard of on hollyoaks yay for me.

You know the R &R drill by now don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey dankis for the reviews, I know, Franky's reaction was one of the first ones I thought we would be funny .

Szugfldsafg

Darren stared at Craig who had sat back and was looking down at his hands.

"What was that?" Darren stuttered. Unsure what he was supposed to say. He bit his bottom lip and scowled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because… God damn it Darren I don't know okay! I think it has something to do with the way you looked, I felt so bad for you…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"So you pity me? You think this will make it better!" Darren shouted, he couldn't understand why, but his stupid defence systems had switched on and he was on automatic. He had no control, he wanted to stop shouting, to grab Craig and return the favour. "Just get out!" Darren shouted, Craig backed away, he couldn't believe it, he knew Darren couldn't mean it, he was probably just being defensive but still, it hurt.

"My mum wants to know what happened to you anyways." Craig stood in the open door way, waiting for an answer. Darren looked down then looked back up in to Craig's eyes. His expression had changed. He looked vulnerable and hurt. Craig quickly made his way back to Darren's side and embraced him. Darren didn't make any attempt to push him off; he grabbed him, clinging for the security. "Don't tell me if you don't want to, I don't mind." Craig sighed and kissed the top of Darren's head, he felt possessive and that he was the only one who could protect Darren, it felt special.

"I'm sorry." Darren murmured in to Craig's shoulder. I couldn't help it. "I really like you Craig, and you have no idea how happy I am you may feel the same way."

"I think I do, when you came back home you looked like crap and I felt like I wanted to help, I wanted to hurt who'd ever done that to you. It made me realise something." He smiled slightly and kissed Darren again, pulling away only to whisper the words, "I really, really, like you." Darren went a most ill fitting shade of red.

A few days latter

Darren and Craig were alone in the sitting room, the TV was on, once again Dr Who reruns. Craig was leaning against Darren, cuddling right up against him, but he was ready in case some one else came in, ready to jump quickly to the far side of the seat that was. Darren gave a quick exhale laugh at the 'he's not your type' line by Captain Jack. Craig didn't like Jack that much; he still thought Rose was better looking. Craig turned and looked up at Darren, he smiled to himself, the past few days had been quite hard. It was that just starting out phase in which you like to spend as much time as possible with each other, but they couldn't with out the fear of being caught. They had to plan when they could be together, they'd already nearly gotten caught by Louise one night when Darren said Craig could come hang out after hours at the SU bar. And Steff had nearly walked in on the two making out in Craig's room but he told her to leave because he was doing 'boys things'. She had assumed he meant the usually teen boy thing and left in a hurry.

The door handle creaked and Craig darted from Darren's side. Jack strolled in to the room, the bar was being well watched by the hired workers and Frankie.

"Hello boys. What are you two doing inside on a day as good as this one? Why don't you go get some fresh air, in fact, I insist." He grabbed Darren and Craig's collars and led them to the back door, throwing them out. Of course this left them both somewhat confused. They stood and wondered what to do.

"Why don't we go grab some lunch, or go to the park?" Craig smiled. Darren shrugged and they headed off to Drive and bye to pick up some sandwiches. They picked up to BLTs, two packs of crisps, one beer and one bottle of coke. They walked down the street towards the park, it was quite far to walk but neither of them minded much. On the way they mindlessly chatted about useless conversation filler.

They got in to the area out side the SU bar when Darren slowed down. Craig turned and saw the hesitation in Darren's face. He turned and saw a gang of student ahead, walking quickly towards them.

"Look who it is blokes! The fag!" The leader grinned as he came to a halt in front of Darren.

"Just sod off all right. I don't want any trouble." Darren sighed and tried to get by, but they stopped him. Craig was, needless to say, extremely scared.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" One of them taunted. "We don't like your type. Fuck off." He raised a fist and hit Darren hard in the face, his nose began to bleed and he clung to it tightly.

"I'm not gay you wanker, where did you even get that from?" Darren shouted in his defence, for some reason it did hurt Craig to hear him say that.

"Oh stop that, you said the same thing last time. It's obvious mate, just look at you." He kicked, Darren fell. He gripped his leg then cried out in pain as the other man kicked his ribs.

"Darren!" Craig shouted, finally getting the guts to do something.

"Oh look, it's his boy friend." They grinned easily as some of them turned towards Craig. "Shit." He cursed and ran. He couldn't believe he was leaving Darren but his legs just started moving, he wanted to save himself. Darren groaned and tried to sit up, only to be kicked back down. His face was red and the side of his arm was scratched by the ground. A few people were watching in horror from the SU bar. Amongst the workers in side was Russ. He saw the large crowd around the windows and wandered over; he saw what was happening and ran out side. He may not like Darren but he knew that gang, they were jerks, Darren had probably done nothing wrong.

"Oy!" Russ shouted in a typical British fashion. The group turned and saw him running towards them. They started laughing and trotted off. Darren stayed motionless on the floor. The only thought he had was wither they'd caught up with Craig.

Craig hadn't stopped running, he looked around quickly, panting heavily. He could hear fast approaching footsteps. He could make it to the Dog, maybe, possibly, no. They'd get him by then. He cursed then saw it, just ahead of him, Evissa was just closing. Sean was still standing out side, keys in hand. He ran. He grabbed Sean's hand and begged him to let him in side. The older man was hesitant but then heard the shouts and running coming closer. He nodded and Craig ran inside.

Russ helped Darren sit up on the concrete floor. He looked like hell. Russ sighed and swabbed at the cuts above Darren's eyes. His boss had only just regained consciousness; nothing seemed to be broken but Russ was still worried.

"What did you do?" He grinned, trying to make small talk. Darren just looked at him. "I'm kidding, I know them, and they cause fights all the time."

"This wasn't the first time they've decided they didn't like me." Darren smiled. "They decided I looked gay."

"Now that's stupid. You hit on every girl that walks by." Darren laughed quickly then inhaled, it hurt to laugh. It hurt to breathe heavily even.

"Is Craig okay?" He asked. "Some of them started to chase him."

"I don't know, I didn't come out before he left I guess. You should try calling his phone though." Darren pulled out his phone from his pocket and swore, the screen had been broken and numerous buttons had been pushed to far in. "Use mine." Russ smiled and passed Darren his phone.

Craig's breath returned to normal as he sat behind the counter in the salon. Sean came over and looked down at him.

"They've gone now." He smiled. "What did you do to them? Surely you could do the math, one of you and three of them."

"I didn't do anything." Craig spat defensively. "They attacked Darren and I just, I guess, got myself involved. But thanks for letting me hide here."

"No problem, now get going." Craig's phone started to ring, but it was on silent.

The end of the longest chapter in this stories history! Woot woot or what?

Ha ha! Please R and R


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for the delay… I have been at school doing the children's holiday… very fun BTW 

Sadfagfu

Russ and Darren walked slowly towards The Dog. Russ had to support his boss as they went, Darren wasn't very heavy but it was still more then he was used to. They stumbled up the stairs, giving passers by the impression of drunkenness. Russ and Darren entered the bar and approached the counter. Jack saw the state his son was in and came running over.

"What happened?" he asked urgently. Darren shrugged, not wanting to say.

"He got attacked by this gang that sometimes hang out around the SU bar." Russ sighed; he could understand why Darren hadn't wanted to share but knew full well that he should.

"Is Craig back!" Darren suddenly shouted. Most of the patrons in the bar turned and stared. "He ran off, he was chased. I need to find him!" Darren tried to break away from Russ, but he was held back and made to sit down.

"I'll go look for him," Jack said. Darren nodded in silence, worrying constantly about wither or not Craig was okay, what if they'd caught him? They could do anything to him; they could have even killed him if they wanted to. "Have you tried his phone?"

"I've tried his fucking phone!" Darren spat angrily, Jack literally stepped back from the anger in Darren's voice. Darren fell silent and looked down; Jack was surprised at the sudden change, at the almost hurt sound in Darren's voice. "Sorry." He murmured quietly.

Meanwhile….

Craig's phone just wouldn't work, he kept trying to get it to call Darren but it just wouldn't.

"You don't get great connection around here." Craig looked down, he had full bars. He had missed a call from an unknown number, but when he tried it no one picked up. "Have you tried calling the Dog? I bet they'd be happy to hear from you."

"I guess, but then I might as well just head back." Craig looked out side one last time before exiting. He walked quickly and kept looking back over his shoulders, making sure no one was following him. He turned the corner to the dog and walked the stairs. Pushing the door open there was the usual murmur of customers and shouts for the barkeeper's attention. He made his way through and in the living room. He saw Darren lying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his arm and chest. He didn't care who else was in the room, he was just glad that Darren was safe. He ran over to him, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. It was the sound of a smashing coffee mug that broke him from Darren. He looked up and saw four very confused and shocked people looking at him. It was Frankie who'd dropped the mug; she'd just walked in to the room. Craig went bright red, and saw that Darren had to.

"I want grandchildren!" Was all Frankie shouted as she left the room. Jack followed after her to try and calm her down. Craig had to try hard not to laugh; it was a funny first reaction to seeing your son kiss, well, your husband's son. Jake crossed the room and pulled Craig away, he glared at Darren, who nearly flinched from the anger in Jake's eyes.

"So you've gone through all the women in the family now you've started on the boys!" Came Steff's shrill and angry voice. "What's next? Jake?" Darren smiled; he looked at Jake and shrugged. Craig grinned at Jake's repulsion by Darren's joke.

"Just stay away from our brother, he's too young for you to ruin anything for him." Jake growled Steff nodded in approval.

"Hey!" Craig shouted. "I think I can choose who I want to be with, I don't need your protection." Darren smiled and so did Craig, at the looks of complete disbelief on Steff and Jake's faces.

End of chappie….

Once again I'm very sorry for the delay… I'd like to say it wont happen again but I'd probably be lying.

Any who R&R pwease.


End file.
